La última maldición
by Sirius Black 07
Summary: La historia de Harry y Hermione después del séptimo libro. Voldemort ha desaparecido, pero algo les dice que el terror no lo ha hecho.
1. Un Mal Sueño

_UN MAL SUEÑO_

_-¡Avada Kedavra! _

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

El estallido retumbó como un cañonazo, y las llamas doradas que surgieron entre ambos contendientes, en el mismo centro del círculo que estaban describiendo el punto de colisión de los hechizos. Harry vio cómo el chorro verde lanzado por Voldemort chocaba contra su propio hechizo, vio cómo la Varita de Saúco saltaba por los aires, girando sobre sí misma hacia el techo encantado como antes la cabeza de Nagini, y dando vueltas en el aire retornaba hacia su dueño, al que no mataría porque por fin había tomado plena posesión de ella. Harry, con la infalible destreza de un buscador de quidditch, la atrapó con la mano libre, al mismo tiempo que Voldemort caía hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos y aquellos ojos rojos de delgadas pupilas vueltos hacia dentro. Tom Ryddle cayó en el suelo con prosaica irrevocabilidad, el cuerpo flojo y encogido, las blancas manos vacías, la cara de serpiente inexpresiva y sin conciencia. Voldemort estaba muerto, lo había matado su propia maldición al rebotar, y Harry se quedó allí inmóvil con las dos varitas en la mano, contemplando el cadáver de su enemigo.

Entonces fue como si un latigazo centelleara en su frente, haciéndole escocer la cicatriz como si hubieran puesto encima un hierro al rojo vivo. Las manos le temblaban y las varitas cayeron al suelo, sus fuerzas parecían haberse esfumado. Escuchó vítores a lo lejos, como si de repente se alejara de todos a gran velocidad. La vista se le nublaba y no podía hacer ningún movimiento, se quedó allí, tambaleante. Escuchó a Hermione gritándole algo a lo lejos, pero no podía resistir más, las rodillas se le doblaron y chocaron de lleno contra la fría piedra del suelo del Gran Comedor. Entonces dos brazos le sujetaron de los hombros y pudo ver claramente por un instante el rostro de su amiga que continuaba gritando con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sintió que se le cerraban los ojos y no sabía si podría volver a abrirlos para verla de nuevo, por lo menos se alegraba de caer a su lado... Abrió los ojos con tremenda dificultad y sintió que Hermione lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras él no tenía fuerzas para rodearla con los brazos por última vez y besarla de nuevo. Todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Ron acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él.

_-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió el suyo._

Tenía la voz ligeramente cansada, pero severa. El largo pelo castaño de la chica caía a ambos lados de su cara. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

_-Ya le hemos dicho que no-_ dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

_-Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo_.-se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.

_-Eh… de acuerdo._- se aclaró la garganta._- «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»_

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

_-¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado?_- preguntó la niña.-_ Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron._- apuntó a Harry con su varita._- ¡Oculus Reparo!-_ murmuró.

Y antes de que a Harry le diese tiempo a asustarse, sus gafas rotas, gracias al trabajo de Dudley, y que sus tíos remendaron con celo para no tener que comprarle otras, se arreglaron súbitamente.

_-¡Gracias! ¡Fantástico! _– dijo sorprendido, ella sonrió radiante.

_-Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente… Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?_

Dijo a una velocidad pasmosa.

Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.

_-Yo soy Ron Weasley.-_ murmuró Ron.

_-Harry Potter._- dijo Harry.

_-¿Eres tú realmente?-_ dijo Hermione-_. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX._

_-¿Estoy yo? _– dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.

_-Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera._- dijo Hermione._- ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala… De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto._

Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.

_-Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté._- dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl._- Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso. ¡Harry!_

_-¿Qué? _- Harry se había quedado con la mirada perdida en dirección a la puerta y sonriendo como un idiota._- ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? _– quiso cambiar de tema.

¿Ese sería su último pensamiento? ¿El primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts? ¿Su primer encuentro con ella…? Un recuerdo tan bueno no podía ser el antecedente de su muerte.

Harry escuchó de repente sollozos ya conocidos para él, era Hermione y decía algo entrecortadamente, como disculpándose. Los párpados le pesaban como si fueran de plomo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía de forma insoportable. Cuando logró despegar los párpados y enfocar la oscura enfermería ante él, vio la silueta de Hermione caminando con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la puerta de salida al pasillo y con algo brillante en su mano.

Intentó decir algo o agarrarla, pero el dolor lo tenía petrificado en la cama y resistía con los ojos abiertos a duras penas. El simple esfuerzo de intentar levantarse de la cama le provocaba un dolor de una intensidad que nunca creyó posible . Pero tan pronto sonó el portazo tras la salida de la muchacha, el cuerpo de Harry reaccionó bruscamente y se levantó todavía con el horrible dolor que le hizo necesitar apoyos hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando llegó a ésta, las manos con las que se había apoyado hasta allí le sangraban por la palma, al igual que las plantas de los pies. Nada más abrir la puerta se cayó de rodillas y miró en ambas direcciones del corredor. Allí yacía, inerte, en el suelo. Se acercó arrastrándose, dejando un rastro sangriento tras él. Todo el dolor que había sentido volvió a intensificarse al ver su pálido rostro con los ojos enfocando a algún lugar por encima de su cabeza y la boca entreabierta. Un brillante cuchillo estaba clavado en su pecho y cuando Harry comenzó a llorar no lloró lágrimas sino sangre que pronto le comenzó a brotar de cada poro de su piel. Estaba asustado y el dolor estaba llendo mucho más allá de lo físico. Aquella escena superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera visto, Hermione empapada en un charco de sangre.

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Aquel grito desgarrador salió desatando el nudo que le agarrotaba la garganta. Sintió unas manos agarrándole los hombros con fuerza. Se miró las palmas de las manos y ya no había sangre, pero el cuerpo seguía doliéndole intensamente y notaba sudor frío bajándole por la cara. El techo de la enfermería se cernía sobre él como una manta que le impidiera respirar. Estaba moviendo los brazos espasmódicamente como si intentara disipar un humo inexistente y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Hermione fijó sus ojos en los de Harry, y aunque estaba llorando intentó transmitirle tranquilidad con la mirada. Harry pareció enterarse de la presencia de su amiga enseguida, incorporándose en la cama y al hacerlo sufrió un horrible y súbito pinchazo en el cuello. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada todavía nervioso y llorando desatadamente.

_-Harry…-_ escuchó una suave y entrecortada voz.-_ Harry… tranquilo… estás a salvo… estás conmigo._

_-Her…mi…one…-_ consiguió pronunciar Harry antes de que sus fuerzas volvieran a abandonarlo y sus párpados se cerraran de nuevo.

Gracias a SaraLailaHalliwell porque si he quitado mi anterior Fic para poner este es gracias a su comentario.

Dejad Reviews por favor.


	2. La Despedida

Segunda entrega de mi, ahora sí, primer Fic.

_LA DESPEDIDA_

_-¡Acabo de acordarme…! ¡Hermione!_

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_-No sabe nada del trol._

_-¿Y qué?_- dijo de mal humor._- El trol está en las mazmorras._

_-¿¡Pero y si…!_

_-Mira tío, yo me piro… Además, ella sabe arreglárselas sola, si es que es taaan inteligente…_

Harry lo vio adelantando a todos los Gryffindors de mal humor. Harry querría darle un puñetazo, después de todo, que Hermione estuviera llorando en el baño era su culpa. Pero Harry no se debatió entre ir o no, corrió por un pasillo antes de que Percy lo viera, convencido de estar haciendo algo que no le correspondía hacer a él. Pero nada mas doblar una esquina escuchó pasos acelerados que iban hacia su pasillo. Se escondió rápidamente detrás de una gárgola y rezó para que el prefecto no lo divisara. Pero no era él, ¡Era Snape!

_« ¿Qué está haciendo?_- se preguntó Harry._- ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras con el resto de los profesores?»_

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastró por el pasillo, tras los apagados pasos del profesor.

_«Se dirige al tercer piso»-_ pensó.

Súbitamente a Harry le llegó un denso olor parecido al de los calcetines que tío Vernon traía del trabajo. Percibió el origen del aroma cuando observó el pasillo de la derecha. Medía más de tres metros de alto y la piel grisácea cubría su enorme cabeza, con gran parecido a una roca gigante. Tenía dos pies como lanchas que servían de apoyo a sus gordas y cortas piernas como troncos de pino. Sus brazos llegaban hasta el suelo y de una de sus manos colgaba un enorme palo.

El monstruoso ser se detuvo en una puerta y miró el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

_«La llave está en la cerradura. Puedo encerrarlo allí.»_

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta y la cerró de golpe con llave. Contento por haber acorralado al trol fue a avisar a un profesor. Pero nada mas girar la cerradura un estremecedor grito retumbó en los oídos de Harry, que asustado, volvió para entrar rápidamente.

_-¡Hermione!- _gritó instintivamente. No se lo podía creer, había encerrado a la muchacha con el trol, ¡era el baño de las chicas!

Ella estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El enorme personaje avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavabos.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había gritado. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló un momento y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

Harry lo esquivó fácilmente debido a su lentitud y se dirigió a Hermione. Mientras el trol buscaba a Harry por entre los escombros provocados por aquel palo, este tiraba de Hermione hacia la puerta, pero estaba petrificada.

_-¡Vamos, levántate!-_ gritó desesperado.

El trol ya los había localizado y avanzaba con torpeza entre los lavabos e inodoros arrancados. Harry, con los nervios a flor de piel sacó la varita y pronunció el primer encantamiento que le vino a la cabeza.

_-¡Wingardium leviosa!_

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

Harry puso en pie a Hermione que, con el trol ya tumbado, preguntó:

_-¿Está…muerto?_

_-No lo creo, estará inconsciente._

Hermione abrazó a Harry con fuerza, parte por miedo, parte por agradecimiento pero de repente un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que se sobresaltaran. No se había dado cuenta de todo el ruido que había hecho, pero, por supuesto abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrel, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrel dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Hermione y Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos.

_-¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos?-_ dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry seguía con la varita en ristre._- Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?_

Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseando hacer desaparecer la varita de su mano.

_-Por favor, profesora McGonagall… Me estaba buscando a mí. Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo…yo pensé que podía…_

_-¡No! Hermione ¿qué dices? Yo sabía que Hermione había ido al baño antes de ir al Gran Comedor así que vine a avisarla, cuando…_

_-Cuando entró por la puerta e hizo que el bastón cayera sobre la cabeza del trol.-_ y dirigió a Harry una sonrisa radiante.

Harry miró sorprendido a Hermione, que ella aceptara haber cometido una grave falta de juicio, mintiendo así a una profesora era tan extraño como ver a Snape repartir golosinas entre sus alumnos.

_-Señorita Granger…-_ La profesora observó a Harry._-en vista de que el señor Potter debió avisar a un profesor en lugar de arriesgarse, pero valorando también su arrojo y su sentido de la amistad no restaré ni añadiré puntos a la casa Gryffindor. Si no tenéis daños físicos, podéis iros._

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor antes de que McGonagall cambiara de idea. Pero cuando se libraron del hedor a trol comenzaron a hablar.

_-Perdóname Harry… por reñirte por lo de la escoba y lo demás…_

_-Disculpas aceptadas.-_dijo Harry dirigiéndole una sonrisa_.-Perdona a Ron también, es que… ha tenido un mal día… eso es todo._

_-Está bien…-_ admitió con resignación._-"Hocico de cerdo"._

Cuando se lo contó a Ron aquella noche el chico lo miraba con envidia, pero cuando le dijo que Hermione le había perdonado, su mirada tornó en agradecimiento y disculpas por haberse negado a ir.

Abrió los ojos lenta y dificultosamente, aquel sueño había sido el mejor para poder olvidar su horrible pesadilla. Sentía el dolor intenso todavía con notoriedad y una leve presión en el pecho. Percibió entonces la presencia de alguien extraño a la derecha de su cama que lo sobresaltó. El no poder erguir la cabeza debido al dolor que este movimiento le causaba, limitaba su visión.

_-¡Señora Pomfrey! ¿Qué ha pasado? _

_-Tranquilo chico, estás bien, solo tienes que tomar un poco de esto y dentro de un par de días podrás salir de enfermería._- dijo señalando un bote lleno de líquido rojo.

_-Me refiero a los demás, a Voldemort…_

_-Eso será mejor que te lo cuente ella. No se ha separado de ti en ningún momento.-_ en la misma cama sobre la que la enfermera estaba sentada se encontraba Hermione.- _Ha estado muy preocupada por ti._

Se levantó y entró en su despacho, dejando a Harry feliz por poder volver a ver a su amiga tan cerca de él, tumbada con la cara hacia él y con una expresión de completa tranquilidad. A pesar del dolor de su cuello no quería reposarlo hasta que la viera despertar. Pasó un buen rato antes de que Hermione se desperezara, aún sin saber que su amigo estaba despierto, se sentó en el borde de su cama con un impoluto camisón blanco y refregándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

_-¡Harry!-_ gritó sorprendida al verlo con los ojos abiertos. Se abrazó a él con fuerza saltando de cama a cama, y a pesar del dolor que sentía, él respondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad.-_ No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. Cuando te caíste al suelo tras matar a Voldemort todos pensamos que… bueno...-_ la voz se quebró e intentó retener las lágrimas.

_-Eh… Mione, ya estoy bien ¿no? Dolorido, pero bien._- dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarla.

_-Cuando vieron que aún vivías te quisieron llevar a San Mungo, pero la señora Pomfrey dijo que no era tan grave y que ella misma podía tratarte aquí mismo.- _explicó entrecortadamente.

_-¿Y que dijo que me había pasado?_

_-Que habías superado el límite de tus fuerzas y que el único remedio es que descanses.-_ Hermione rompió el abrazo y miró a Harry con tristeza.-_ Es la segunda vez en los últimos días que creo que te he perdido._

_-Pero sigo a tu lado ¿no es cierto?-_ y volvió a rodearla entre sus brazos.

Hermione se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama de Harry para pasar allí el resto del día. Ella le informó del estado en que se encontraban algunos de sus amigos, algunos sin un solo rasguño y otros heridos y hospitalizados. Harry, en cambio, le contó lo que había visto en el pensadero sobre Snape y lo sucedido en el Bosque Prohibido. Al anochecer, seguían abrazados y parecían no poder separarse.

_-Harry…_

_-Dime.-_ dijo Harry amodorrado.

_-¿Recuerdas lo que soñabas cuando te despertaste tan asustado?- _hubo un breve silencio.

_-¿De veras quieres saberlo?- _preguntó con voz ronca.

Tras un breve silencio Hermione se decidió.

_-Sí. Si quiero ayudarte y estar contigo debería saber que es lo que te pasa. No quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme cosas porque pienses que eso me vaya a asustar o entristecer. O porque no quieras que me compadezca de ti, o…_

_-De acuerdo, ya lo he entendido.-_ contestó Harry más bruscamente de lo que le habría gustado.

Harry le explicó el sueño al completo, exceptuando el detalle de la sangre, pues creyó que no había tenido demasiada importancia, y la cara de Hermione reflejaba ya suficiente terror.

_-Un momento…-_ dijo ella tras recuperarse._- Eso pasó realmente._

_-¿¡Qué!-_ soltó Harry entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

_-Bueno, no todo. Salí de la enfermería para hablar con la señora Pomfrey y cuando volví ella ya estaba aquí y tú te habías puesto a temblar y llorar desesperado y murmurando mí nombre. Te pedí disculpas por haberte dejado solo y recuerdo que también yo estaba llorando. El resto no sucedió._- añadió al ver el rostro de Harry.

_-Cuando la conexión con Voldemort aún existía pensaba que el dolor de mi cicatriz y las pesadillas desaparecerían. Pero no ha sido así…_-dijo pensativo.

_-¿Te sigue doliendo la cicatriz?_

_-No, ahora no. Pero cuando Voldemort cayó sentí un latigazo en la frente y… bueno, está claro que sigo teniendo pesadillas horribles.-_ Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambos en el que los dos sabían lo que iba a decir el otro. Fue Harry quien lo rompió._- ¿Y si…?_

_-¡No!-_ adivinó su amiga.-_ ¡Voldemort ha muerto! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Y no va ha volver a molestarnos!_

_-Tranquila Hermione. Sé mejor que nadie que Voldemort ha muerto. Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que él era capaz de mantenerse con vida aún habiendo perdido todo su poder. ¿Y acaso no dividió su alma para mantener posibilidades de resucitar en caso de muerte? ¿Y acaso él no dejó un recuerdo de su persona en un diario para atormentar a quien lo abriera? ¿Y…?_

_-Pero no puede, no quiero que vuelva a hacernos daño.-_ las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas silenciosamente.

_-Lo siento. No llores..._

_-¿¡Y que quieres que haga! ¡La persona que más me importa en el mundo deja de correr peligro mortal y ahora se empeña en que este vuelva a existir!-_ lo decía tan cargada de tristeza e impotencia que Harry no era capaz de reprocharle nada.

_-Yo soy el que menos desea que vuelva.-_ dijo suavemente.-_ Perdóname, sé que soy un paranoico y que soy incapaz de pensar bien ni por una sola vez... _

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero no podría soportar volver a verte sufrir sintiendome inutil, sin poder hacer nada por ti._

_-Haces más de lo que piensas Hermione._- dijo acariciándole de nuevo el pelo.

Así se durmieron, nuevamente abrazados y seguros de estar protegidos el uno por el otro.

Hermione leía el papel una y otra vez. Luego paseó de un lado a otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.

_-Lo tengo._- dijo.-_ La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra._

Harry miró a la diminuta botella.

_-Aquí sólo hay para uno de nosotros._- dijo.- _No hay más de un trago._

Se miraron.

_-¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura? _

Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.

_-Tú bebe de ésa._- dijo Harry, y antes de que ella replicara continuó.-_ No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea Fluffy. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo._

_-Pero Harry… ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?_

_-Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no?_- dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz.-_ Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo._

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó firmemente. Este la rodeó con manos temblorosas y sorprendido. Pero Hermione lo besó en la mejilla y se separó sin quitarle las manos de los hombros.

_-Hermione…_- murmuró Harry como para decir algo, pero no pudo.

_-Harry… Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes._

_-No tan bueno como tú.-_contestó mientras ella lo soltaba.

_- ¡Yo!_-exclamó Hermione.-_ ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y… Harry, ten mucho cuidado..._

_-Bebe primero._- ella se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redonda y se estremeció.

_-No es veneno, ¿verdad?-_ dijo Harry anhelante.

_-No… pero parece hielo._

_-Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto._

_-Buena suerte… ten cuidado…_

_-Ve, rápido…_

Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura. Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.

_-Allá voy.-_ dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

Pero algo iba mal. Aquella sustancia no le sentaba nada bien y las llamas negras se estaban propagando por la sala.

Se despertó acalorado y con dolor de cabeza. Hermione ya estaba, no solo despierta sino levantada y arreglada. Decidió no contarle nada a cerca del sueño pues había sido un gran recuerdo y perfectamente representado hasta que el contenido de la botella le sentó mal y técnicamente no había pasado nada terrorífico.

_-¿Qué haces tan guapa?-_ preguntó Harry somnoliento.

_-Levántate, nos vamos, ya estás curado._- dijo sonriéndole.

_-Pero la señora Pomfrey dijo que…_

_-Ya sabes como es, ha intentado que te quedes aquí por todos los medios, pero he logrado convencerla. McGonagall me ha dicho que uno de los carros tirados por thestrals nos llevará hasta los límites del colegio. _

Harry se quitó el pijama y se vistió rápidamente metiéndose la varita de Draco, la de Saúco y la suya partida por la mitad en el monedero que Hagrid le había regalado. El resto de sus cosas estaban en el bolso de cuentas de su amiga. Salió de la enfermería con las piernas y la espalda, no solo entumecidas, sino también horriblemente doloridas. La señora Pomfrey le había dicho que sus piernas y su espalda se recuperarían al cabo de unos días, pero que siguiera tomando unas gotas de la sustancia rojiza hasta que cesaran los dolores. Salió apoyándose en el hombro de Hermione para poder caminar con normalidad. Nada más salir y despedirse de la enfermera Harry se detuvo pensativo.

_-Harry… ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Tengo un asunto pendiente que solucionar. ¿Me acompañas?_

_-Sí, claro.-_ dijo sorprendida.

Subieron la escalinata de mármol en la que había unos agujeros enormes, parte de la barandilla había desaparecido, y al subir por ella no encontraron más que escombros y manchas de sangre.

Oyeron a Peeves a lo lejos. Zumbaba por los pasillos entonando un cántico de victoria que él mismo había compuesto:

_¡Los hemos machacado!_

_¡Menudo tío es Potter!_

_Y ahora ¡a divertirse,_

_que Voldy la ha palmado!_

_-Sabe expresar el alcance y la gravedad de la tragedia, ¿verdad?-_ comentó Harry con una triste sonrisa.

La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho del director también había sufrido desperfectos desde la última vez que Harry pasara por allí, pues yacía en el suelo un poco grogui, y el chico se preguntó si todavía sería capaz de reconocer una contraseña.

_-¿Podemos subir?_- le preguntó.

_-Adelante.-_ gimió la estatua.

Pasaron por encima de ella y subieron por la escalera de caracol de piedra que ascendía lentamente como una escalera mecánica. Al llegar arriba, Harry abrió la puerta.

El pensadero de piedra todavía estaba sobre el escritorio, donde él lo había dejado, pero se sobresaltó al oír un ruido ensordecedor; le vinieron a la mente maldiciones, el regreso de los mortífagos, el renacimiento de Voldemort…

Pero eran aplausos. Desde las paredes, los directores y las directoras de Hogwarts le dedicaban una abrumadora ovación: agitaban los sombreros o las pelucas, sacaban los brazos de sus lienzos para estrecharse las manos unos a otros, daban brincos en las butacas donde los habían retratado, Dilys Derwent lloraba sin ningún reparo, Dexter Fortescue agitaba su trompetilla, y Phineas Nigellus gritaba con su aguda y aflautada voz: « ¡Y que conste que la casa de Slytherin ha participado en este acontecimiento! ¡Que nuestra intervención no caiga en el olvido! »

Pero Harry sólo tenía ojos para el hombre que estaba retratado, de pie, en el cuadro más grande, situado justo detrás del sillón del director. Las lágrimas le resbalaban tras las gafas de media luna perdiéndose entre su larga y plateada barba, y el orgullo y la gratitud que irradiaba ejercieron sobre Harry un efecto tan balsámico como el canto del fénix.

Al final el chico levantó las manos y los retratos, respetuosos guardaron silencio. Sonriendo y enjugándose las lágrimas, todos se dispusieron a escucharlo. Sin embargo, las palabras de Harry eran sólo para Dumbledore, y las escogió con mucho cuidado. Pese a estar dolorido y necesitar el apoyo de Hermione, debía hacer un esfuerzo más, porque necesitaba un último consejo.

_-El objeto escondido dentro de la snitch se me cayó en el Bosque Prohibido._- empezó._- No sé exactamente dónde, pero no pienso ir a buscarlo. ¿Está usted de acuerdo, profesor?_

_-Por supuesto, hijo.-_ respondió Dumbledore; los otros personajes lo miraron con curiosidad y un tanto confusos._- Una decisión sabia y valiente, pero no esperaba menos de ti. ¿Sabe alguien más dónde se te cayó?_

_-No, nadie.- _repuso Harry, y el profesor asintió, satisfecho.-_ Pero voy a conservar el regalo de Ignotus._

_-Claro que sí, Harry.-_ sonrió Dumbledore._- ¡Es tuyo para siempre, hasta el día en que se lo pases a alguien!_

_-Y luego está esto.-_ Alzó la Varita de Saúco_.- No la quiero.-_dijo._- Ya sé que es muy poderosa.- _comentó Harry con voz cansina al ver que Hermione lo miraba con sorpresa._- Pero era más feliz con la mía. Así que…_

Rebuscó en el monedero que llevaba colgado del cuello y sacó los dos trozos de acebo, conectados todavía por una delgadísima hebra de pluma de fénix. Hermione había dicho que la varita no podía repararse, que el daño sufrido era demasiado grave. Así pues, Harry sabía que si lo que iba hacer a continuación no daba resultado, no habría ningún remedio. Dejó la varita rota encima del escritorio del director, la tocó con la punta de la Varita de Saúco y dijo:

_-¡Reparo!_

La varita de acebo se soldó de nuevo, y unas chispas rojas salieron de su extremo. ¡Lo había logrado! Cogió la varita de acebo y fénix y notó un repentino calor en los dedos, como si aquel instrumento y la mano se alegraran de reencontrarse.

_-Voy a devolver la Varita de Saúco al lugar de donde salió._- le dijo a Dumbledore, que lo contemplaba con gran cariño y admiración.-_ Puede quedarse allí. Si muero de muerte natural, como Ignotus, perderá su poder, ¿no? Eso significará su final._

Dumbledore asintió y los dos se sonrieron.

_-Si estás seguro de esa decisión…_

_-Creo que Harry tiene toda la razón.-_ opinó Hermione.

_-Coincido contigo Hermione, por lo que a mi respecta, Harry, es lo más inteligente que has podido decidir.-_ y sonrió a esta con orgullo también.

_-Esa varita genera más problemas que beneficios._- dijo Harry_.- Y sinceramente, ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en estos diecisiete años. Y ahora señores, si me disculpan, me espera una vida que vivir.- _dijo dándole la espalda a los retratos que volvían a aplaudir.

_-¡Suerte! ¡A los dos!-_ gritó Dumbledore en medio del alboroto.

Hermione, lo volvió a besar y a mirarlo y sin decir nada mas continuaron descendiendo. Bajaron hablando y riendo hasta el vestíbulo agarrados de la mano, para encontrarse con alguien que les esperaba.

_-¡Profesora McGonagall!-_ se exaltó Harry.

_-¡Potter, Granger! Pensabais iros sin despediros de nadie…-_ dijo con aquellos labios fuertemente cerrados.

_-Perdone profesora pero…_

_-No traten de justificarse y síganme._

Harry y Hermione se miraron atónitos y la siguieron sin rechistar hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Cuando los dos entraron en aquella enorme sala Harry abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, impresionado por su visión.

Dejad Reviews os haya gustado o no por favor.


	3. El Último Adiós

_EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS _

Harry miró a su lado y le tranquilizó ver que su amiga también estaba tan abrumada y sorprendida como lo estaba él. Las cuatro mesas de las casas estaban abarrotadas de gente que se había levantado y dirigían sus aplausos hacia la puerta. Harry recordó la vez en que Hermione había abierto aquella puerta y había corrido hacia él para abrazarlo después de que se curara del ataque del basilisco. Aquel día el Gran Comedor también estaba lleno, pero ahora todos parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas.

Harry acercó más a Hermione a su costado y esta respondió al apretón también. Siguieron a la profesora por el pasillo entre las largas mesas hasta que se pararon ante el gran atril dorado con la figura de un fénix en su frontal en el que Dumbledore solía dirigirse a los alumnos.

_-Adelante Potter._- dijo McGonagall mirándolo ahora con una sonrisa.

_-¿Q…Qué?_- balbució Harry.

-_Vamos Harry._- lo invitó también su amiga.

_-Mione, tu mejor que nadie sabes que esto nunca se me ha dado bien._

_-Harry. Esta gente lleva aquí cinco días esperando a que salgas de la enfermería para que les dirijas unas palabras de consuelo._

_-Pero…_- insistió él.

_-Potter. Suba ahora mismo._- le ordenó la profesora mirándolo con severidad.

-_Está bien._- cedió.- _Pero sube conmigo Hermione, no creo que pueda seguir de pie mucho tiempo._

Así subieron juntos el par de escalones que los separaban del dorado altar. Nada mas subir los aplausos cesaron. Las debilitadas piernas de Harry necesitaban las ayudas del atril y de Hermione, donde se apoyaba.

El silencio que ahora reinaba en la sala lo ponía más nervioso si cabe. Carraspeó antes de dirigirse al expectante público.

_-Bueno… lo mínimo, y también lo único que puedo deciros es… gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí, a mi lado._-la voz le temblaba y no pretendía prolongar su discurso demasiado.- _Hermione… gracias por apoyarme en todo momento desde que llegué aquí…_- dijo girándose hacia ella.- _por soportar mi mal humor siempre… Me he apoyado demasiadas veces en ti y tu, por desgracia o por fortuna, muy pocas en mi… gracias._- concluyó, ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Entre el rugido del gentío pudo llegar a oír como Hermione murmuraba algo apoyada en su hombro que le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Harry volvió a mirar al gentío y divisó enseguida a la siguiente persona a la que iba dar las gracias, cabizbajo y ausente. Hinchó el pecho reuniendo fuerzas.

-_Gracias también a ti Ron,_- este levantó la cabeza con rapidez.- _por ayudarme también. Aunque últimamente no nos hayamos…-_ antes de que continuara, Ron había corrido hacia él y lo había abrazado con fuerza.

-_Perdóname, Harry, perdóname._- le suplicó al oído.

-_Discúlpate con ella, ha sufrido más que yo._- le respondió ahora fríamente. Aún no podía perdonarle del todo.

Ron quiso abrazar a Hermione pero esta le dijo algo así como _« Todavía no, Ron, no puedo… »_ con igual seriedad. Él se sentó de nuevo resignado pero un poco menos decaído en la silla más cercana al atril.

_-He conocido a mucha gente aquí… al valiente Neville, gracias.-_ Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.-_ Hay otra persona que también ha estado cerca de mi y a la que le debo más de lo que ella se imagina. Me ha dado una lección de amistad y me ha enseñado que hasta el día más oscuro puede..._- los ojos se le humedecían.- _Gracias, Luna…_

La chica se levantó más sorprendida que Ron y corrió hasta el atril para abrazarlo. Harry respondió al abrazo haciendo lo posible para no caerse.

_-Gracias a ti Harry.-_ le susurró al oído y volvió hasta sentarse entre la espectante multitud.

Tras una pausa, en la que se calmó para contener las lágrimas, Harry continuó con los agradecimientos.

_-Ginny, muchas gracias también a ti, pero no quiero olvidarme de mis otros compañeros, que también me han ayudado, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati… gracias por aquel baile.-_ le sonrió levemente.-_ Padma… En general, gracias a los componentes del ED. Colin y Dennis Crevey, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith..._- sonrió pensando en ¿qué había hecho por él Zacharias Smith como para tener que agradecerle nada?-_ Cho Chang… todavía siento lo de Cedric._

Se detuvo unos segundos más para calmarse de nuevo, aunque le resultaba realmente duro.

_-Gracias a los jugadores del equipo Gryffindor. Wood, Angelina, Alicia y Kattie, Fred…_- la voz se le quebró y una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla.- _y George Weasley, no solo los mejores golpeadores sino que dos grandes amigos… Lo siento muchísimo George… Molly, Arthur… gracias por tratarme como a un hijo más. Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fleur… _- se pasó una manga por la cara para secarse las lágrimas.- _A todo el profesorado, también gracias. Pero sobre todo a Hagrid, el hombre culpable de que haya salido de la infernal casa de mis tíos y hoy esté aquí…- pensó en Snape pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para explicar todo aquello así que_ continuó con voz trémula.-_ No me puedo olvidar de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Remus Lupin, un gran amigo de mis padres… y mío y su mujer Nimph... Tonks.- sonrió con tristeza recordando cuanto le molestaba que la llamaran por su nombre.-que han dejado un hijo solo tras sus muertes.-_ lloraba silenciosamente mientras proseguía.-_ Mi padrino, Sirius Black. Perseguido toda su vida injustamente y que murió luchando a mi lado sin poder disfrutar nunca de su libertad.-_ decidió cambiar de tema, porque se mareaba de solo pensar en los dementores y en su tío encerrado en el nº12 de Grimmauld Place.- _Dobby, Grawp, Kingsley, Kreacher, Moody…_- iba soltando los nombres que le pasaban por la cabeza sin pensar demasiado.

Sus doloridas piernas no podían más, se flexionaron por si solas y Hermione tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se diera de bruces contra el atril.

_-¡Harry!_- chilló.

Harry pudo oír un revuelo de murmullos en toda la sala mientras se incorporaba ayudado de su amiga. Todo su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y un pitido agudo se había apoderado de sus oídos. Trataba de mantener los parpados abiertos aunque le costaba mucho, se iba a desmayar. Sin saber muy bien como y arropados por la gente salieron del castillo, hasta montar en uno de los carros tirados por thestrals.

_-Harry ¿estás bien?-_ escuchó con mas claridad a Hermione que le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y enfocó la cara de su amiga ante si.

_-Voy tirando._- trató de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, ella lo abrazó mordiéndose el labio inferior todavía con preocupación.

Continuaron hablando durante el viaje de las diversas anécdotas acontecidas entre los tres alumnos más intrépidos de Gryffindor en los últimos años, a pesar de que Hermione lo miraba todo el rato con preocupación mientras le agarraba el brazo. Hacía unos años allí mismo, al lado del estadio de quidditch…

_-Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso.-_ observó Hermione agudamente_.- Todos entraron por su valía._

Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.

_-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa « sangre sucia ».- _le espetó él.

Al oír aquellas palabras recordó a Lucius Malfoy en Borgin & Burkes y supo que era algo realmente grave, pues Flint se colocó ante Malfoy para evitar que Fred se lanzara hacia él. Alicia gritó _« ¡Cómo te atreves! », _y Ron se metió la mano en el bolsillo y, sacando su varita, amenazó_ « ¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy! »_ y dirigió la varita al rostro de Malfoy.

_-¡No, Ron! Con tu varita no es prudente…- _gritó Hermione sujetándole el brazo.

_-Cierto.-_ dijo Harry cargado de ira sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Draco, que se alejaba a paso ligero y escoltado por su equipo.-_ Pero la mía está perfectamente._

_-¡No, Harry…!- _demasiado tarde. Harry apuntó con su varita a la escoba de Malfoy.

_- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!- _gritó. Y la Nimbus 2001 se elevó a un metro de su propietario, quien saltó para cogerla pero…

_-¡Impedimenta!- _bramó George y Draco cayó con un sonido sordo, justo después, el mango de la escoba se estrelló en su cabeza.

Pero no contento con el resultado, Ron se apartó de Hermione, irguió su varita apuntando a donde estaba tendido Malfoy y un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, del extremo roto de esta surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.

_-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?- _chilló Hermione_.- Idiota- _murmuró mientras intentaba levantarlo.

Ron abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.

_-¡Ándate con cuidado Malfoy!- _rugió Harry al ver que este se reía.-_ ¡La próxima vez será una piedra, y no una escoba!_

Se acercó a Ron para ayudar a su amiga a levantarlo, a la cual la mirada severa se le había transformado en una de asco al observar las babosas que se escurrían por el césped.

_-Y tú también eres un idiota.- _dijo mirando ahora a Harry.

Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.

_-Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca.- _dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los brazos.

Estaban llegando ya a la salida de Hogwarts que daba a Hogsmeade y Harry se sentía mucho mejor.

_-Bueno… ahora iremos a buscar a tus padres ¿no?_

_-No digas tonterías ¿Has visto el aspecto que tienes?_

_Harry no respondió._

_-Ahora iremos a mi casa y descansaremos. Mis padres están a salvo en Australia. Tenemos tiempo… todo el tiempo que queramos…-_ suspiró sonriendo.

Harry se encontraba mejor, pero agradeció el no tener que ir hasta Australia en aquel momento. Salieron del vehículo y una vez fuera de los terrenos del Colegio se abrazaron para desaparecerse.

Gracias a Irulan S por su aviso y a misthy sakura agustina por sus palabras de apoyo. Un saludo para Alatriste.

A lo mejor esta es un poco más aburrida, espero que no. Siento el retraso, he estado ocupado. Prometo más capítulos pronto.

Dejad Reviews por favor.

Gracias


	4. Visita a los Wilkins

_Visita a los Wilkins_

Ya estaban allí los dementores. Surgían de la oscuridad, llegaban de todas partes. Se deslizaban por las orillas del lago. Se alejaban de Harry hacia la orilla opuesta… Hermione le apretaba el brazo asustada.

Harry echó a correr de repente. No pensaba más que en su padre… Si era él, si era él realmente, tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguarlo.

_-¡No, Harry!- _escuchó a Hermione atemorizada tras él.

Cada vez estaba más cerca del lago, pero no se veía a nadie. En la orilla opuesta veía leves destellos de plata: eran sus propios intentos de conseguir un patronus. Hermione se había desmayado y él la sujetaba con gran esfuerzo intentando que no cayera como Sirius.

Había un grueso árbol en la orilla donde Harry se encontraba ahora. Se escondió detrás de él mientras observaba la escena del otro lado del lago.

_-Harry ¿qué se supone que haces?-_ lo alcanzó su amiga agitada.

_-Sólo quiero saber si era mi padre._

_-Pero Harry…_

_-¡Aparecerá, ahí mismo!.-_ la cortó señalando a unos dos metros del árbol.-_ Te lo aseguro…_

El Harry de la otra orilla seguía sujetando a Hermione, intentando mantener el delgado patronus que había convocado. Pero era incapaz. Cayó al suelo abrazándola todavía, mientras aquellos horribles seres se les aproximaban con su estremecedora respiración.

_-¡Vamos!-_ murmuró Harry mirando a su alrededor_.- ¿Dónde estás? Vamos, papá._

_-Harry.-_ sollozaba Hermione a su lado.-_ Tu padre no va a venir. No va a venir nadie… Nos estamos muriendo._

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar el círculo de los dementotes del otro lado del lago. Uno de ellos se bajaba la capucha. Era el momento de que apareciera el salvador. Pero no veía a nadie. Hermione le volvía a apretar el brazo con tenaz fuerza.

Y entonces lo comprendió. No había visto a su padre, se había visto a si mismo. Harry salió de detrás del árbol y sacó la varita.

_-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!-_ exclamó.

Y de la punta de su varita surgió, no una nube informe, sino un animal plateado, deslumbrante y cegador. Parecía un caballo. Galopaba en silencio, alejándose de Harry por la superficie negra del lago. En ese momento galopaba en torno a las formas negras que estaban tendidas en el suelo, y los dementores retrocedían, se dispersaban y huían en la oscuridad.

Harry estaba petrificado. No por miedo o cualquier otra emoción. Era por lo que había pensado para convocar al patronus. ¿Era aquella imagen su más feliz recuerdo?

El patronus dio media vuelta. Volvía hacia Harry a medio galope, cruzando la calma superficie del agua. Era un ciervo._ « ¡Claro, Cornamenta! »_ pensaría Harry si no fuera por aquella imagen, aquel recuerdo…

El patronus se detuvo en la orilla. Miraba a Harry con sus ojos grandes y plateados. Lentamente reclinó la cornamenta. Pero el ciervo se desvaneció cuando alargó hacia él las temblorosas yemas de sus dedos.

Harry se quedó así, con la mano extendida. Luego, con un vuelco del corazón, oyó tras él un ruido de pasos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione, que se acercaba vacilante.

_-No habías visto a tu padre, sino a ti mismo… ¿verdad?- _dijo con voz trémula. Harry asintió aturdido._- Hiciste aparecer un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a todos esos dementores… Eso es magia avanzadísima… Harry… _

Harry solo la abrazó en silencio… abrazó a su recuerdo más feliz… A la persona que más quería y de la cual se había ido enamorando sin darse cuenta... hasta aquel momento. Ella respondió sorprendida al abrazo, pero permanecieron así un buen rato.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Ante si, no solo se encontraba su recuerdo más feliz, sino también su futuro y presente más preciado. Poder observarla con los ojos cerrados, con aquella expresión de profunda placidez, era la mejor recompensa después de todo el sufrimiento vivido todos los años de su vida. La besó suavemente y la sonrisa de la chica se pronunció todavía más. Le acarició la mejilla y se giró para echar un vistazo a la habitación.

Debía ser la de los padres de Hermione. Los rayos de sol traspasaban las finas cortinas blancas que cubrían la ventana. Un armario de aspecto antiguo y una cómoda eran los únicos muebles, además de las mesitas de noche, que había en la habitación. Ninguno de los cuadros era mágico y el espejo de dorado y desgastado marco no parecía tener nada especial. Por un momento se había olvidado de que se encontraba en una casa muggle.

Enseguida volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia Hermione, para volver a acariciarla, pero ella se despertó y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la profunda mirada que le dedicaba Harry. Se desperezó y lo abrazó cerrando los ojos.

_« Que sueño más maravilloso » _pensó_ « Pero… un momento… » _Hermione rompió el abrazo, pero sin quitarle las manos de los hombros. Se mordió el labio inferior con gesto pensativo.

_-¿Te pasa algo?-_ preguntó Harry.

_-Me has besado… ¿verdad?- _dijo volviendo a morderse el labio

_Ella se limitó a sonreir y se levantó dejando al sorprendido Harry con la palabra en la boca._

Tras levantarse y ducharse se vistieron. Harry cogió su recién soldada varita de la túnica y la metió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Pero un agudo e inesperado picor comenzó a aparecer en su cicatriz. Harry, asustado, presionó la herida en forma de rayo con su mano hasta que terminó por cesar. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en el por qué de aquello, pues…

_-¿Qué haces Harry?- _preguntó Hermione al verlo tan pálido y con una mano en la frente.

_-Nada, nada…- _se sobresaltó él_.- Vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.- _cambió de tema.

Ella lo observó perspicaz pero decidió no decir nada, estaba también hambrienta, el día anterior se habían dormido con el estómago vacío. Salieron a un ancho pero corto pasillo y bajaron por las escaleras de madera hasta un pequeño vestíbulo para pasar directamente a la cocina. Todo tenía una capa de polvo de casi un centímetro de grosor. Se hacía evidente que allí no había vivido nadie en un buen tiempo.

_-¿Te tomaste esa medicina ayer?- _preguntó Hermione mientras un té se calentaba en uno de los fogones de la cocina.

_-No…-_ negó sin darle importancia.-_ pero ya no me duele tanto la espalda, ni las piernas.-_ añadió al ver la cara de enojo de Hermione.

_-La señora Pomfrey dijo que te la tomaras después de cenar. Hoy la tomas sin falta._

_-Sí mamá…-_afirmó Harry.

Mientras desayunaban Harry soltó la pregunta que tarde o temprano tendría que poner sobre la mesa de nuevo.

_-¿Cuándo iremos a recoger a tus padres?_

_-No lo sé…- respondió hundiendo una galleta en su leche con gesto nervioso._

_-¿Ocurre algo Hermione?- _preguntó Harry al detectar preocupación en la expresión de su amiga.

_-No, pero…_

Al parecer Hermione no les había hecho un encantamiento desmemorizante normal y corriente a sus padres, sino uno más complejo pero menos perjudicial y más seguro que el Obliviate. El remedio a este hechizo sería hacer que los señores Granger miraran a la vez hacia la varita que había efectuado el conjuro y se tendría que pronunciar la contraseña correcta para que el hechizo se desvaneciera.

Cuando terminó de explicarse Hermione soltó un largo suspiro arrepentida de haber hecho aquel complejo hechizo y no uno más simple. Harry le cogió la mano.

_-Solo intentas proteger a tu familia, no es razón para arrepentirse.- _ella irguió la cabeza y lo miró con agradecimiento. Era típico de Hermione aquel tipo de preocupación, Harry sospechaba que se había informado minuciosamente de todos los hechizos de olvido del mundo para buscar el mas seguro y fuerte, y no estaba equivocado.

_-Iremos ahora.-_ miró el reloj de pared_.- En Australia deben ser las diez de la noche. Tardaremos un poco más de lo normal, así que más vale que estemos bien abrazados.- _explicó rápidamente. No hizo falta que lo repitiera, Harry abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y esta se concentró en la misma casa a la que un año atrás había llevado por el mismo método a sus padres.

_-¿Listo?_

_-Sí.- _confirmó.

Harry notó como agitaba la varita con las manos pegadas a su espalda, antes de sumergirse en aquella insondable oscuridad y pulsante presión, esta vez más intensa si cabe de lo normal. Segundos más tarde se encontraban bajo la estrellada noche australiana intentando alejar aquella horrible sensación de sus cabezas.

Ante sí se dibujaba la silueta de una pequeña y desvencijada casa sólo iluminada por una farola de la calle. Era una construcción de ladrillo con ventanas de madera carcomida y techo de teja. Abrieron el oxidado portalón con un agudo chirrido. Caminaron sobre el césped seco hasta una enrejada puerta de aluminio gris.

_-Es la casa que mis abuelos paternos le dejaron a mi padre. Tenían mucho dinero, pero no les agradó que se casara con una "simple dentista", y menos que él se hiciera dentista también. Nunca se llevaron muy bien, así que solo le dejaron esto.- _estaba a punto de llorar al hablar de sus padres, y Harry la cogió de la cintura, acercándola a su costado, ella respondió apretándolo más fuerte.

Fue él quien llamó a la puerta. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre se escucharon pasos y entonces fue el señor Granger quien abrió. Harry sintió como Hermione le apretaba aún más y trataba, sin conseguirlo, contener las lágrimas.

_-¿Hola? ¿En que puedo ayudaros hijo?- _se dirigió a Harry.

Debía tener sobre los cuarenta, con una notable calva en la coronilla y una escasa barba ya blanca. Lo miraba por encima de lo que parecían unas gafas de lectura.

_-Hola, señor Wilkins.-_ contestó Harry atropelladamente.

_-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? ¿Vivís cerca?_

_-Sí… Nuestra casa se incendió y…_

_-¿Está ardiendo?- _preguntó más preocupado.

_-No, no… ya no pero…_

_-¿Y vuestros padres?- _seguía interrogando.

_-Están…-_ miró de reojo a su amiga._- muertos._

Hermione lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y sorprendida. Pero debía decir algo para tratar de entrar en aquella casa, y en efecto consiguió lo que esperaba, el señor Granger los miró con lástima.

_-Oh… lo siento hijo… pasad, pasad. Os prepararemos algo caliente para beber. ¡Mónica, cariño!_

_-¿¡Sí!-_ respondió una voz femenina.

_-¡Tenemos invitados! ¡Prepara dos tazas de té, bien calientes!_

Los hizo pasar a un salón de pobre decoración y manchadas paredes. Hacía más frío que en el exterior, se sentaron en un deshilachado sofá de algo parecido a cuero marrón y el señor Granger en un sillón a su lado. Hermione abrazaba a Harry y no podía mirar directamente a su padre.

_-Bueno, dime hijo… ¿qué ha pasado exactamente? ¿Por qué habéis venido aquí precisamente?- _Harry tragó saliva dificultosamente, y de nuevo notó como la cicatriz comenzaba a picarle, pero trató de mantener las manos quietas.

_-Pues… verá… _

_-¿Quiénes son nuestros invitados? Si se puede saber.- _una señora bajita y de pelo castaño corto había aparecido en escena, semejaba algo más joven que su marido y más severa.

_-¡Mamá!- _masculló Hermione apoyando de nuevo sus llantos en el pecho de Harry.

_-Aún está muy afectada.- _excusó Harry dándole unas palmaditas a su amiga en el hombro ante la mirada que les dirigían los Granger. Estaba empezando a marearse._- Bueno… mi hermana tiene algo que enseñarles._

Levantó a Hermione, despegándola de su regazo. Esta pareció darse cuenta de repente de lo que tenía que hacer. Sacó la varita y la agitó pronunciando la clave que había puesto ella misma para deshacer el hechizo.

_-Drago Dormiëns Nunquam Titillandus.- _una luz blanca e intensa iluminó la sala, sus padres se quedaron inmóviles, petrificados como estatuas.

Harry se secó el frío sudor que tenía en la frente y notó como el picor desaparecía, junto al mareo.

_-¿Pusiste como clave el lema de Hogwarts?_

_-Sí.- _afirmó con voz ronca._- Siento haberme derrumbado así… no sé que me ha pasado._

_-Es comprensible que los echaras de menos, y más teniéndolos tan cerca sin poder..._

En ese mismo momento el conjuro se esfumó y los dos embrujados recuperaron la movilidad y el habla al cabo de unos segundos de incertidumbre.

_-Hija, ¿qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es ver una luz muy intensa y… un momento… ¿Dónde estamos?_

Pero antes de que el padre continuara preguntando Hermione lo había abrazado.

_-¿Y quien es este chico?-_ preguntó la madre aturdida.

_-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, hablaremos en casa de todo._- cortó su hija_.- Harry concéntrate en la cocina y llévate a mi madre contigo, yo llevaré a mi padre._

_-¿Qué?-_ soltó atónita la señora Granger.

_-Con permiso.-_ dijo Harry abrazándola._- Mas vale que se agarre fuerte.-_ ella obedeció murmurando un_ « Cielo santo »._

Segundos después se encontraban los cuatro en aquella pequeña y acogedora cocina llena de polvo.

Hermione abrazaba a sus padres con fuerza, y estos la consolaban con palmadas en la espalda. Aunque Harry sabía que su amiga ya había encontrado el consuelo con solo abrazarlos. Pero poco tiempo tardaron en percatarse de nuevo que no estaban solos. Harry se guardaba la varita, sintiéndose otra vez un estorbo en lo que debía ser un íntimo reencuentro.

_-Oh, lo siento.- _se disculpó Hermione._- Este es Harry, Harry Potter, estos son mis padres._

Entonces Harry se sorprendió al ver que se les dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara mientras se le acercaban_._

_-Vaya, hijo. Estaba deseando conocerte, nuestra hija nos hablado mucho de ti._

_-Perdona al maleducado de mi marido, Jane Granger.-_ le tendió la mano.

_-Oh, sí… perdón. Yo soy Dennis Granger._

_-Encantado._

_-Como te decía, chico, nuestra hija nos ha contado todas las historias que has vivido en vuestro colegio._

_-¿Ah sí?-_ miró con sorpresa a una azorada Hermione con la vista clavada en el suelo.

_-Sí, hijo. Nos contó como en tu primer curso le quitaste aquella piedra a ese tal Volmedor._

_-Voldemort, querido._

_-Eso, eso… Y nos dijo como venciste a aquel Balsivisco que petrificó a nuestra pequeña._

_-Basilisco.- _apuntó de nuevo su mujer.

_-Exacto… y como salvaste a tu padrino montado en un… un…_

_-Hipogrifo.- _volvió a apuntar.

_-Como sea… y como ganaste aquel Torneo de los 3 no se qué y…Bueno… un montón de cosas que ya ni me caben en la cabeza.- _terminó de enumerar.

_-¿Solo les contó esa parte?- _dijo Harry. Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró extrañada, al igual que sus padres.-_ Pues se olvidó de la mitad de la historia. En primero ella fue la que me abrió el camino hacia la piedra e impidió que bebiera de una botella envenenada. En segundo fue ella quien adivinó que el monstruo en cuestión era el Basilisco y me dijo donde encontrarlo. En tercero impidió que hiciese estupideces interviniendo en el pasado y me ayudó a salvar a Sirius. En cuarto me ayudó a preparar cada prueba y me buscaba información cuando yo no podía, o no quería.-_ estaba subiendo el volumen y no se daba cuenta, no pensaba muy bien lo que decía y su tono era casi despechado.-_ En quinto, si le hubiera hecho caso mi padrino seguiría vivo y no tendría que haberlo visto morir ante mi. En sexto, sin no fuera por su apoyo me habría hundido. Y en este séptimo ha arriesgado decenas de veces su vida para salvar la mía…_

De nuevo la cicatriz le volvía a picar con más intensidad y se apoyó en la pared para no caer mareado.

_-Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?- se _le acercó Hermione.

_-No.- _dijo levantando una mano para que no se aproximara más._- Estoy bien. Voy un momento al baño.-_ se excusó y salió sin siquiera atreverse a mirarles a la cara.

Se quitó la chaqueta mientras subía las escaleras, el sudor frío volvía a aparecer._ « ¿Por qué he soltado todo eso? »- _se preguntó mientras abría la primera puerta a la izquierda. No sabía que le había pasado, no había sido un arrebato, era como si todas aquellas palabras no las hubiera dicho él. Pero… aquel no era el cuarto de baño. Se había equivocado y se encontraba en otra habitación.

Era pequeña y estaba pintada de un color rosa muy claro. A la derecha de la puerta, una cama individual y de ropas blancas, más allá un armario de puertas corredera, y a la izquierda una estantería a rebosar que impedía abrir por completo la puerta. Fue ojeando los lomos de los libros, pisando sobre una alfombra de enrevesados dibujos hasta llegar al escritorio de brillante y cuidada madera. Se sentó con cuidado en la acolchada silla, estar allí era extraño. Allí se sentaría Hermione cada verano para hacer deberes innecesarios y leer libros extra, y no podía evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen. Encima del escritorio sólo había un libro de tapas verdes, en cuya portada se podía leer:

_« Bases de la historia de la magia »_

_« Tomo II: Desde el gran Merlín hasta la separación de los cuatro creadores de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts »_

A Harry le picó la curiosidad y pasó directamente a las últimas páginas, donde leyó un pequeño resumen del tema referente a los creadores de Hogwarts:

_«… Ante la unión de Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin enfureció de tal forma que se fue del castillo pocos días después. »-_ aparecían al lado unas anotaciones, seguramente de Hermione.-_« El tiempo suficiente para dejar una última maldición sobre Hogwarts (La Cámara de los Secretos) »- _y continuaba la narración._- « No sin antes enfrentarse a Gryffindor en un duelo que se dice, ganó Slytherin, quien abandonó los terrenos del colegio con gran satisfacción. Pocos meses después Gryffindor moriría por culpa del Avada Kedavra efectuado por su mujer. Solo días después de esta muerte, Ravenclaw se suicidaría en la cárcel, manteniendo que ella quería a Godric más que a su propia vida… »_

Pero Harry dejó de leer aquel espeluznante relato, distraído por un papel que asomaba del medio del libro. Lo sacó con cuidado y lo observó detenidamente. Ni siquiera recordaba que hubieran sacado aquella foto, pero se imaginó quien podía haber sido. En la imagen aparecían él y Hermione vestidos de gala en el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los 3 Magos. Ella llevaba un bonito vestido largo y él se había quitado el esmoquin y desatado la pajarita. Harry la agarraba de la cintura con delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo de sentirse tentado a abrazarla. Hermione, en cambio, lo rodeaba con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Harry no se dio cuenta aquel día, pero la expresión que reflejaba en aquel baile su acompañante era de completa placidez, reposando en su hombro. Lo recordaba todo perfectamente.

Harry estaba cansado, llevaba demasiado tiempo bailando, por lo menos para su forma de ver. Echó un vistazo a la sala y divisó, sentado ante el gentío a Ron. Padma se había levantado y alejado de él cabreada, Harry decidió que era hora de hablar con su amigo.

_-Parvati.-_ le dijo a su pareja de baile._- Creo que voy a sentarme con Ron.-_ y antes ella lo mirara con odio por dejarla plantada, añadió.-_ Ese chico de Durmstrang, parece que quiere bailar contigo, lleva todo el rato sin quitarte el ojo de encima._

Entonces la mirada de la muchacha tornó en agradecimiento. El chico, era apuesto y guapo, no como Harry... sería la pareja perfecta para su compañera. Después de todo él tampoco había ido al baile con quien quería. Hermione era por quien suspiraba y si no fuera porque sabía que su mejor amigo la amaba, al igual que ella le mostraba afecto a él, no tendría que intentar distraerse con Cho, que le gustaba, pero por la que no sentía nada.

Siempre que podía, Harry se obligaba a recordar, tortuosamente, los ataques de ira que tenía Ron cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de Hermione, y también los abrazos que ella le dedicaba a su amigo, o las ayudas que le prestaba en cuanto a los estudios. Aunque una lejana, pero rotunda voz le repetía que él también sentía aquellos mismos arrebatos, que ella prestaba su ayuda a Ron porque la necesitaba más que Harry, y que Cho era sólo eso, una distracción.

Agitó la cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquello y se sentó al lado de Ron.

_-¿Te has cansado tú también de bailar?-_ pero la expresión de odio que Ron le dedicaba a las parejas que bailaban ante él no cambió.-_ Es por Hermione ¿verdad? Querías venir con ella._

_-¿¡De que hablas!-_ el odio se mezcló con el nerviosismo._- Yo quería venir con Fleur, pero está con ese…_

_-¡Ron! Sé que quieres a Hermione, no lo niegues.- _la falta de una respuesta por parte de su amigo le confirmó a Harry sus sospechas.

_E_ntonces observaron a su amiga separándose de Krum y que los saludaba a ambos alegre. Harry respondió al saludo, al contrario que Ron, al que se le tensó más el gesto.

_-Sácala a bailar.- _le sugirió Harry mientras la chica se les acercaba.

_-¿¡Qué!_

_-Vamos, aprovecha ahora._

_-Sácala tú, si tienes tantas ganas._

Ron había tocado su punto débil, él sabía que Harry nunca se atrevería a hacerlo, y era un buen punto y final para aquella conversación.

_-Chicos, Viktor va a por unas cerveza de mantequilla…_

_-Hermione ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- _había sido un impulso, como una sacudida, un golpe directo al orgullo de Harry.

_-S… sí… Claro, sí…- _tartamudeó ella finalmente.

Harry estaba seguro por su expresión, de que no se esperaba su invitación. De todos modos se alejaron de Ron cogidos de la mano, pero sin adentrarse en la multitud.

Comenzó entonces a sonar una música lenta. Harry se quedó ante ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Hermione, en cambio le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, haciendo estremecer a Harry de arriba abajo. La sujetó por la cintura, como si tuviera entre sus manos la joya más frágil del mundo. Tratando de evitar abrazarla, intentó buscar un inicio de conversación, pero agradeció que fuera ella quien comenzara.

_-¿Y a que debo que el señor Harry Potter me invite a bailar?-_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

_-Ron está de mal humor porque quería venir contigo. Cree que estás confraternizando con mi enemigo en el Torneo._

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, acercándose más a él.

_-Ron es estúpido, si quisiera venir conmigo me lo habría pedido y no me utilizaría como último recurso._

Harry no dijo nada más. Aquel dulce aroma que parecía envolverla lo tenía atontado. La estaba rodeando con sus brazos por la cintura sin darse cuenta, como había hecho el año anterior ante el lago. Entonces, cuando pensaba que habían pasado horas, y cuando sus cuerpos no se podían acercar más, vio como Ron abandonaba la sala malhumorado. Harry se había olvidado por completo del motivo de su baile con Hermione, que era provocarlo y hablar con ella para acercarlos, pero solo había logrado despertar más celos en su amigo. Ya se habían enfadado a principios de curso, y no quería volver a vivir aquello.

Pero un alivio lo inundó cuando vio que no había huido por su culpa, sino porque había visto a Krum cerca, que ahora los observaba también anonadado con dos cervezas en sus manos. Por suerte la música cesó y Harry se separó, más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido, y dijo casi tartamudeando y completamente rojo:

_-Viktor te espera.-_ ella lo miró con sus ojos color café, y antes de que se derritiera allí mismo, añadió.-_ Yo debo irme, antes de poner celoso a todo el colegio._

Y abandonó el Gran Comedor con un montón de cosas en la cabeza. Feliz por una parte y por otra enfadado consigo mismo.

_-Ese es el único momento que merece recordarse ese día.-_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas que lo sobresaltó.

_-Hermione… perdona, yo la vi en el libro y… _

Ya estaba cansada de bailar, Krum solo la miraba sin decir nada, y eso no hacía mas que ponerla nerviosa. Echó un vistazo a la sala y divisó, sentado ante el gentío a Harry. Ron discutía con él cabreado, y decidió ir hasta allí.

_-Viktor.-_ le dijo a su pareja de baile._- Creo que voy a sentarme un rato. _

_-Vale, cogerré unas cervezas._

_-Bien búscame por aquí después.- _se despidió de él con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que no quería ir con él al baile, pero era guapo y Harry no se lo había pedido. Era por él por quien en realidad suspiraba y si no fuera porque sabía que él amaba a Cho no tendría que intentar distraerse con otro, que le gustaba, pero por el que no sentía nada.

Saludó a sus amigos y se aproximó a ellos justo cuando acababan de terminar su discusión.

_-Chicos, Viktor va a por unas cervezas de mantequilla…_

_-Hermione ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- _dijo de repente Harry. Y a ella se le vino el mundo encima. No podía explicar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Una alegría superior a cualquier otra.

_-S… sí… Claro, sí…-_ contestó atropelladamente.

Era completamente increíble, nunca hubiera creído que Harry le pediría por bailar. De todos modos se alejaron de Ron cogidos de la mano, pero sin adentrarse en la multitud.

Comenzó entonces a sonar una música lenta. Enseguida le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría a Harry. Él la sujetó por la cintura, con extrema delicadeza. Buscó un inicio de conversación.

_-¿Y a que debo que el señor Harry Potter me invite a bailar?- _preguntó con una sonrisa.

_-Ron está de mal humor porque quería venir contigo. Cree que estás confraternizando con mi enemigo en el Torneo._

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, acercándose más a él. ¿Por qué tenía siempre que explicar los errores que Ron cometía? ¿Y por qué tenía ella que iniciar una conversación?

_-Ron es estúpido, si quisiera venir conmigo me lo habría pedido y no me utilizaría como último recurso.- _afirmó francamente.

Harry no dijo nada más. Ella tampoco quería seguir hablando, quería disfrutar el momento. Él la estaba rodeando con sus brazos por la cintura, como había hecho el año anterior ante el lago. Entonces, cuando pensaba que habían pasado horas, y cuando sus cuerpos no se podían acercar más la música cesó y Harry se separó bruscamente y dijo casi tartamudeando y completamente rojo:

_-Viktor te espera.-_ ella lo miró fijamente y él añadió._- Yo debo irme, antes de poner celoso a todo el colegio._

Y abandonó el Gran Comedor dejándola sola, con el completo desconocido que era Krum.

_-Quería ir al baile pero…- _se quedó callada.

_-Siento lo de antes, esque no sé que me pasó…_

-No pasa nada, sé que no querías decirlo, y también sé que necesitas reposar más.- dijo mientras se acercaba.

Se paró a unos centímetros de él y lo miró con sus ojos color café y antes de derretirse allí mismo, ella lo abrazó posando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

_-¿Quieres bailar?- _preguntó Harry divertido.

_-No… solo quiero que me abraces.- _le susurró ella.

Dejad Reviews por favor. Necesito de vuestras valoraciones.

Gracias


	5. La Casa de Godric's Hollow

LA CASA DE GODRIC´S HOLOW

_(Navidades en la casa de los Black, tras el extraño sueño en que Harry atacaba al señor Wealsley desde el cuerpo de una serpiente. Días después de la visita a Arthur en San Mungo.)_

_Dejad reviews please…_

Dumbledore le había dicho _«quédate donde estás»_ y casi se arrepentía de haberle obedecido.

Se sentía sucio, contaminado, como si llevara dentro un germen mortal. Estaba sentado solo sobre el helado suelo, mientras contemplaba por la ventana el cielo, cada vez más blanco, que amenazaba nieve; sentía un sádico placer al dar a los otros la oportunidad de seguir hablando de él, como sin duda debían estar haciendo. Cuando oyó que la señora Weasley lo llamaba tímidamente por la escalera, a la hora de comer, Harry subió unos pisos más y no le hizo caso.

Hacia las seis de la tarde sonó el timbre de la puerta y la señora Black se puso a gritar, como de costumbre. Harry, suponiendo que sería Mundungus o algún otro miembro de la Orden, se limitó a apoyarse contra la pared, sumergiéndose todavía más entre las sombras de la habitación de Buckbeak, donde se había escondido, e intentó no prestar atención al hambre que tenía mientras le daba ratas muertas al hipogrifo. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando, unos minutos más tarde, alguien golpeó con fuerza a la puerta.

_-Sé que estás ahí dentro_.- llegó a sus oídos la voz de Hermione_.- ¿Quieres salir, por favor? Tengo que hablar contigo._

Al escucharla en Harry arremetieron el terror y la alegría al mismo tiempo. Se había distanciado demasiado de ella, había besado a Cho y ella se acercaba mas a Ron, alegrándose por la nueva pareja de Harry. Además, este no hacía más que enfadarse con sus amigos sin ningún motivo. La había tratado tan mal que no se merecía ni estar con ella en la misma casa. Se ponía de malas cuando Hermione y Ron estaban de acuerdo en cualquier cosa, o cuando este la miraba enamorado. Pero se contenía, contenía su mal humor y luego lo soltaba por cualquier estupidez. Intentó dejar de pensar en esto y salió de entre la penumbra y se dirigió a la puerta sintiéndose aún más sucio y contaminado que antes.

Al otro lado de la puerta una triste Hermione esperaba. Se sentía mal por desearlo, él quería a Cho y no dejaba de darle muestras de que a ella no la quería para nada.

El Harry que apareció en el umbral, no era el mismo Harry que la había abrazado ante el lago en tercero, o con el que había bailado en el Baile de Navidad. El Harry que tenía ante si, despeinado y con grandes ojeras, la recibió en pijama, pálido y con la mirada perdida.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó Harry con voz de ultratumba al abrir, mientras Buckbeak arañaba el suelo cubierto de paja en busca de algún trozo de rata que podría habérsele caído.

_-Verás, he de confesar que el esquí no es mi fuerte.-_ le contó Hermione tratando de buscar una conversación amena_.- Así que he venido a pasar las navidades aquí.-_ tenía nieve en el pelo y la cara sonrosada por el efecto del frío.- _Pero no se lo digas a Ron. A él le he dicho que esquiar es estupendo porque no paraba de reír. Mis padres…_

Harry se había dado la vuelta, que Hermione le saludara hablando de Ron... Ella se acercó a las sombras donde su amigo se había refugiado de nuevo, poniéndose de cuclillas ante él, sin importarle que le hubiera dado la espalda.

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-Bien.-_ contestó él fríamente y ella se sintió idiota por hacer aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo creía que se iba a sentir después de lo que Dumbledore le dijo que había soñado?

_-Ron y Ginny me han comentado que desde que volvisteis de San Mungo te has estado escondiendo de los demás._

_-¿¡No me digas!-_ replicó Harry gritando de repente. Hermione bajó la cabeza. Al verla así, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a tratarla como si no sintiera más que odio hacia ella.-_ No quería que nadie hablara conmigo.-_ admitió en voz mas baja y arrepentida tras un largo suspiro.

_-Pues esa es una postura muy estúpida.-_ sentenció enojada_.- dado que Ginny es la única persona que conoces que ha estado poseída, y por lo tanto puede explicarte lo que se siente._

Harry se quedó callado, asimilando el impacto de aquellas palabras. Al verlo así Hermione casi se arrepiente, pero era necesario que se diera cuenta de que ellos eran sus amigos, no sus enemigos.

_-Ni siquiera les miras a los ojos… Ni siquiera me miras a los ojos…_

Harry irguió la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de ella.

_-Toma esto, es un regalo por adelantado. Si no nos quieres contar a nosotros lo que te pasa, quizá quieras contárselo a un diario._

Harry cogió el diario de tapas encarnadas y amarillentas hojas y lo admiró entre sus manos. Hermione le acarició la mejilla para que la mirara a ella.

_-Pero sigo pensando que deberías hablarlo antes con nosotros._

Harry elevó una mano, quería acariciar también sus rosadas mejillas.

Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se habían acercado, y los suspiros de uno acariciaban los labios del otro. Pero alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

Harry recordaba quien había llamado a la puerta, Hermione le había dicho a Ron y a Ginny que llevaría a Harry abajo para hablar sobre lo que le pasaba, pero al final terminarían hablando en la habitación de Buckbeak. Ni él ni su amiga olvidarían aquel leve acercamiento en aquel oscuro año.

Acarició, ahora si, la suave mejilla de la chica y la besó, preguntándose si ella lo recordaría cuando se despertara.

_-¿Aprovechándote otra vez de que duermo?-_ dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

_-No por lo que veo. ¿Estabas despierta?_

_-Algo así.-_ dijo sonriendo y devolviéndole el beso.

El día anterior Hermione había tenido la sensación de que Harry estaba lejos, muy lejos de ella, como si Harry estuviera… bueno, en otra parte… Fueron esos instantes en los que a Harry le empezara a picar la cicatriz en la casa de los Wilkins. Por eso ambos habían pasado el día en la habitación, hablando de cualquier cosa con tal de estar abrazados, como si temieran que los fueran a separar en cualquier momento. Ninguno sabía los motivos del otro, pero si sabían que querían sentirse cerca.

Se levantaron con pereza y bajaron sin hacer ruido hasta la cocina, para no despertar a los padres de la chica.

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a Godric's Hollow hoy?_

_-¿A devolver la varita? Bien ya no me duelen ni la espalda ni las piernas para nada._

-_¡Oh, no! ¡La medicina de la señora Pomfrey!_

_-Oh… es cierto. Pero en fin ya estoy curado ¿no?-_ Hermione fulminaba a Harry con la mirada y este la evitaba.- _¿Sabes? Mejor ir ahora a visitar a Ignotus, no quiero molestarle más tarde.-_ dijo levantándose y poniendo su taza en el fregadero.

_-¿No quieres molestar a un muerto?_

_-Bueno Hermione ya sabes lo que dicen.-_ respondió torpemente.

_-¿Lo que dicen quienes?_

-_Las tumbas_.

_-¿Las tumbas?_

_-Descanse en paz. Así que venga, vamos…_

Resignada se abrazó a Harry y unos segundos después, dos jóvenes aparecieron por segunda vez en poco tiempo en aquella calle que conducía al centro del pueblo. Caminaron por la acera, cogidos de la mano y tomaron la curva que giraba a la izquierda para llegar a la pequeña plaza.

En medio de esta, se erigía un monumento a los caídos en la guerra. Había varias tiendas, una oficina de correos, un pub y una pequeña iglesia, cuyas vidrieras de colores relucían al otro lado de la plaza. Hermione y Harry veían a los habitantes del pueblo, que iban y venían de aquí para allá bajo el nublado cielo.

Pasaron cerca del obelisco, que enseguida se transformó dejando ver la escultura de dos padres y un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Pero poco tardaron en darle la espalda, de nuevo al obelisco, y dirigirse a la iglesia.

Abrieron la cancela del cementerio rodearon el edificio para encontrarse con hileras y más hileras de lápidas que sobresalían del verde manto de césped.

La primera tumba en la que se pararon fue la de mugrienta y cotrosa piedra de Ignotus. Harry buscó en sus bolsillos y se sorprendió al comprobar que no encontraba su propia varita. ¿Se la había olvidado?, _« Qué raro… »-_ pensó. Pero, como siempre, Hermione le sacó del apuro tendiendo su varita hacia la tierra situada frente a la lápida y pronunciando: _« ¡Defodio! »._ Un pequeño hoyo de un metro de profundidad se abrió entonces ante él. Cogió la varita de Saúco y la tiró, con más ímpetu del que hubiera hecho falta, al agujero. La observó una última vez, hundida entre la oscura tierra, hasta que esta se cernió sobre ella, enterrándola, esperaba, para siempre.

Hermione le sacó de su ensimismamiento tirando de él hacia la tumba de mármol blanco de Lily y James Potter. De nuevo fue ella quien levantó su varita mágica, describiendo un círculo en el aire y ante ellos apareció una nueva corona de flores. Harry la cogió y la puso sobre la tumba de sus padres. No lloró, no sentía pena, solo orgullo de si mismo y de ellos. Se volvió hacia Hermione y la besó, abrazó a su amiga por los hombros y ella lo cogió por la cintura. Miraron una última vez la tumba y salieron del cementerio, en silencio, pasando por delante de Kendra y Ariana Dumbledore.

_-¿Quieres visitar tu antigua casa antes de irnos?- _preguntó Hermione.

_-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?_

Mientras caminaban por la calle que salía del pueblo en dirección opuesta a la que los había llevado a la plaza del obelisco. Harry distinguió el punto donde terminaban las casitas y el camino se perdía de nuevo en los campos y bosques que rodeaban el lugar. _No estaban a muchos metros ya de la casa de sus padres cuando se fijó en otra._

_-Eh, Hermione.-_se paró en seco.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mira._

Ante ellos se erguía una antigua casa pintada de blanco, de grandes cristaleras. Estaba muy desmejorada, pero parecía haber sido un bonito hogar en su día. En la verja negra de entrada había un cartelito de "Se vende", junto a un número de teléfono móvil.

- _Es bonita ¿no?_

_-¿Qué pretendes?_

_-Vamos.-_ dijo tirando de ella hacia la cancela.

La abrieron y se dirigieron a la blanca y arqueada puerta de entrada, atravesando a buen paso un descuidado jardín repleto de malas hierbas.

-_Harry no deberíamos estar aquí. Esto es allanamiento._

_¿Has estudiado también derecho muggle?_

_-Sabes tan bien como yo que si la quieres comprar deberías llamar al teléfono del cartel y no entrar aquí como si ya fuera tu prop…_

_¡Crac!_

El leve viento movía las ramas de un viejo llorón plantado entre la densa maleza mientras el tronco, arrugado, crujía estrepitosamente, después… silencio… Aquel chasquido había salido sin duda desde el interior de la casa, como si alguien se hubiera aparecido allí.

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?-_ preguntó Harry con la mano en el pomo dorado de la puerta.

Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido sin responder. Harry tragó saliva dificultosamente y giró poco a poco el pomo. Hermione le apretaba fuertemente la mano, y agarraba su varita firmemente con la otra.

Harry miró a su amiga y con toda la fuerza que le fue posible abrió la puerta con gran estruendo. Hermione apuntaba al interior, pero allí no se veía a nadie. Entraron cautelosamente mirando a todas partes. Había polvo en suspensión, que hacía que la visión del cuarto poco clara.

Era un salón, con un largo sofá de blanca tela y madera noble. Otros dos sillones, también con aspecto antiguo, que terminaban de rodear una alfombra una enorme alfombra azul claro. En frente, una reja medio chamuscada, cercaba el lugar donde se debía hacer el fuego en invierno. Un par de lámparas de pie, además de una cómoda cubierta de polvo. Marcas rectangulares en las paredes indicaban que alguien había retirado los cuadros allí colgados, que parecían haber sido bastantes. Se quedaron sin moverse, alerta a cualquier ruido extraño.

_¡Tranc!_

Del techo de la planta baja se soltó otra nube de polvo. Algo de gran tamaño había caído en el piso de arriba. Ambos se agarraban la mano con increíble fuerza después del susto.

_-Deberíamos irnos.-_ sugirió Harry.

_-Buena idea.-_ confirmó Hermione.

Tragaron saliva tras el sobresalto, y se movieron hacia la puerta, haciendo crujir el viejo parquet bajo sus pies. No estaban a más de dos metros de la salida cuando…

_¡Blam!_

La puerta se cerró de golpe y el susto, ahora si, fue mayúsculo.

_-¡Oh, Dios!-_ se lamentó Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta apuntando con su varita al salón.

Harry intentó abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pero era imposible, los esfuerzos del muchacho quedaron en otro lamento.

_-Espera, déjame a mi.-_ le indicó la chica apuntando a la puerta.- _¡Alohomora!_ -no sucedió nada.- _Pues si no se abre, habrá que reventarla…_

Harry se colocó tras su amiga, que miraba desafiante a la puerta.

_-Das un miedo cuando te pones así…_

_-¡Bombarda!-_ gritó moviendo su varita.

Pero en vez de una fuerte explosión sonó un golpe sordo, como si hubiera impactado un puñetazo en la puerta. Hermione, decepcionada observó su varita y la dirigió a la ventana.

_-No lo intentes, si la puerta está protegida contra hechizos las ventanas también lo estarán. Parece que alguien no quiere dejarnos salir de aquí._

_-¿Qué sugieres?-_ preguntó ella suspirando.- _¿Ir al encuentro de ese, sea quien sea?_

_-¿Hay más opciones?_

Hermione no dijo nada y volvió a agarrar la mano de su amigo con fuerza. Comenzaron a subir poco a poco las escaleras, la chica delante, alerta, mientras él la seguía algo más rezagado y desarmado, pero sin soltarse de la mano.

Al llegar al piso de arriba se encontraron con un ancho y largo pasillo, que terminaba en una vidriera por un lado y en un balcón por el otro.

-_Hermione, mira.-_ advirtió Harry señalando hacia el techo, donde un cordón se balanceaba tácitamente de un lado a otro, colgaba de lo que parecía una trampilla.

_-No pretenderás que entremos ahí.-_ le susurró ella.

Harry no dijo nada, la miró un momento y Hermione se rindió a regañadientes. Estiró un brazo y agarró el cordón con decisión, volvió a mirar a su amigo una última vez y rezando para que nadie les sorprendiera disparando maldiciones desde arriba. Comenzó a tirar poco a poco…

_Tac, tac, tac, tac…_

Unos pasos sorprendieron a la pareja, pero no venían del desván, venían de la única puerta a la izquierda del pasillo. Andando de nuevo con cautela hacia el balcón del final, se pararon a medio camino para abrir aquella vieja puerta de madera. Harry la abrió de golpe y Hermione entró dirigiendo la varita hacia el lado del que parecían provenir los pasos. Para sorpresa de ambos, dos botas viejas andaban por si solas en círculos, tropezando sin parar con un montón de libros esparcidos por el suelo junto a una estantería tumbada.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_ una voz profunda y calmada los sorprendió desde detrás de la puerta.- _¿Jugando a entrar en casas ajenas?_

Cuando se dieron la vuelta no se lo podían creer ante si un mago alto con larga barba blanca y ojos de profundo e insondable azul los vigilaba varita en alto.

_-Vaya… Harry, Hermione… ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?_

Los dos se hallaban quietos y estupefactos observando a aquel hombre, con suma perplejidad.

_-¿Que os pasa? ¿Es que habéis visto un fantasma?_

_-¿A… Ab… ?-_ tartamudeó Hermione.

_-¿Aberforth quieres decir?-_ los dos amigos sonrieron.

_-Por un momento pensamos…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Os había asustado? Veréis le he puesto una alarma a la casa, si alguien entra yo me entero y me ocupo de que no robe nada._

_-Es que vimos el cartel y…_

_-Ya bueno, la verdad es que esta casa llama la atención, y ahora quiero recoger todo lo mágico que haya en ella y vendérsela a cualquier muggle idiota que la vea.- _se los quedó mirando ceñudo, aún estaban pálidos_.- Pero si os la quedáis me ahorrareis el trabajo, y os haré un descuento como amigo._

Otro largo silencio se instaló entre ellos.

_-¿Es que tanto os he asustado?-_ los dos sonrieron de nuevo, dirigiéndose una furtiva mirada.

Bajaron las escaleras mientras el viejo hermano de Albus continuaba hablándoles.

_-La verdad es que no entiendo porque no os fuisteis cuando se me cayó la estantería del estudio._

_-La puerta se cerró de golpe y no se abría.-_ explicó Harry.

_-Oh, solo hay que girar bien el pomo.-_ dijo mientras abría fácilmente la puerta. Hermione dirigió a Harry una significativa mirada, que este evitó.- _O sino siempre podíais salir por la ventana.-_ Harry ya no pudo eludir el codazo de su amiga, aunque intentó defenderse.

_-Pero entonces ¿por qué la puerta está a prueba de hechizos?_

_-No pensé que fueras tan ingenuo, chico. Es una medida de seguridad para que no entre nadie._- afirmó resuelto.

_-Pero entonces las ventanas…_

_-Mira, da igual, quedaos esta noche, y si os gusta me avisáis.-_ le impidió acabar y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione, cruzada de brazos.

-_Pues habrá que quedarse ¿no?-_ dijo Harry.

_-Anda tonto, vamos a abrir las ventanas de la casa antes de que nos contaminemos con tanto polvo._

Así fue. Abrieron todas las ventanas, el agradable tiempo veraniego se lo permitía, apenas soplaba una brizna de viento y el sol llegaba sin que las nubes se interpusieran. Se pasearon por los dos pisos, todo estaba bastante cuidado y limpio, contrariamente a lo que esperaban, con alguna excepción, como un plato conmemorativo de un viejo certamen del torneo de los tres magos que clamaba una limpieza, literalmente, y que le concedieron caritativamente. _"El brillo se ha ido, se me ha ido…"_ repetía sin cesar. Encontraron también un pensador, sin utilizar, cuyo líquido sin recuerdos parecía atraer los objetos de su alrededor. Y así infinidad de instrumentos y artilugios de dudosa utilidad, pero de aspecto divertido, o cuanto menos llamativo.

_-¿Piensas comprarla?-_ preguntó Hermione mientras paseaban por el estudio ordenando los libros tirados por el suelo en la estantería que Aberforth había derribado.

-_No lo sé…_

_-Harry… no deberías precipitarte.-_ le recomendó con aquel tono que solía emplear, dándose un aire de superioridad.

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_ preguntó él molesto.

_-Últimamente te comportas como un crío.-_ saltó ella como un resorte.

_-¿A que viene esto?-_ subió su tono.

_-¡A que eres un idiota insoportable!_

_-¡Cállate asquerosa!_

_¡Plaf!_

La cara de Harry se desplazó a la velocidad que la mano de Hermione la empujaba con furia. La mejilla derecha de Harry estaba roja y los dedos de su amiga habían dejado tras de si un notable rastro. Pasaron unos cuanto segundos así, sin moverse. Harry tenía la mirada perdida en dirección al suelo, y Hermione observaba su mano, dolorida de la fuerza empleada en el golpe. Miró un momento a su amigo, que seguía con la vista clavada, y salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

El sudor frío bajaba de nuevo por su frente y la cicatriz volvía a picarle. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué había respondido como un imbécil?

De nuevo todas aquellas preguntas, cuya única respuesta eran la incertidumbre e histeria de Harry. Pero esta vez algo había cambiado, ella también había sentido un impulso involuntario de rabia, o eso creía, o más bien esperaba. Se sentó en una silla, cerca de la ventana. Observando aquel viejo llorón sin hojas, que volvía a crujir mecido por el viento.

Se encontraba sola, sentada al borde de aquel sofá con los codos hundidos en sus rodillas y su cara apoyada en sus manos.

-_Hermione…_- la voz ronca de Harry la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Se sentó al otro lado del sofá, sin mirarla, parecían dos completos desconocidos.

_-No sé lo que está pasando.-_ comenzó ella_.- pero estoy absolutamente segura de que no siento lo que he dicho ni hecho ahí arriba, y creo que tu tampoco sentías lo que dijiste._

_-No, claro que no.-_ se apresuró a asegurar Harry_.- Fue como…_

_-…un impulso, como si tu no dijeras esas palabras._

_-No es una excusa es…_

_-No Harry, a mi también me ha pasado lo mismo._

_-Hermione…- _dijo él acercándose a ella y rodeándola con su brazo_.- No llores…_

_-¿Qué?-_ se sorprendió.

Se tocó la mejilla y efectivamente, estaba llorando sin darse cuenta.

_-Harry… tu también…_

Al chico se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando se enteró de que estaba llorando. Pero sin decir ni una palabra se abrazaron, asustados por aquel inexplicable y simple hecho. Se acostaron en aquel sofá y lo sucedido aquellos días, se cernió sobre ellos como la noche que ahora llegaba, lo hacía inundándolo todo con oscuras y retorcidas sombras.

Hermione comenzó a llorar de forma consciente por puro agobio, por no saber lo que les sucedía y preguntándose, porqué justo a ellos, después de todo lo sufrido a lo largo de siete años. Él, en cambio, parecía mantener la calma, aunque solo aparentemente, para tranquilizar a su amiga... en el fondo la impotencia que él sentía también era enorme.

Sin embargo, llegadas las once de la noche los dos se durmieron al mismo tiempo, como afectados por alguna pócima de potente efecto. Los dos cuerpos descansaban tranquilamente en un plácido sueño. Pero aquella noche, en aquella casa, parecía haber más sombras de lo normal, todo parecía mucho más oscuro y tétrico, siluetas con las que cualquiera se hubiese asustado, se movían sin que ningún cuerpo las proyectase. Pero ellos continuaban durmiendo, abrazados en aquel viejo sofá.

Gracias y mil perdones de nuevo por mi inexcusable retraso.


End file.
